


Be With Me

by Macy_is_typing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ben Solo Lives, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resurrection, Tropes, Visions, What-If, but she wanted these two idiots happy damn it, lots of tropes in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macy_is_typing/pseuds/Macy_is_typing
Summary: The force was a cruel master and they took everything from him.His childhood. His conscience. His freedom. His family. His own self. He'd be damned if they think he'll let them take her too.Ben took another breath. He can do this. If she can do it, so can he. Because she is his equal. His dyad. His one and only. His.With that thought, Ben Solo grounded himself, closed his eyes, and began to pull.---As Ben Solo brings his Dyad-mate back to life, he began to see all the, alternate timelines, and futures that may or may not come to pass.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Aka author is still sad over TRoS one year later and wanted to give her two favorite galactic idiots a shot of happiness they deserve cuz goddamn it if JJ Abrams won't do it, then I will.

\---  
She was gone. 

All her light was ebbed away from her the minute she defeated the emperor. When he climbed the pit, he felt it. He felt half of his soul die with her, and yet he bit back his sob and continued climbing. 

_Be with me._

__

__

_Be with me._

She couldn't leave him. Not now. Not like this, he thought as he stumbled across the grovel, ignoring the pain in his joints as he made his way back to her. When he finally had her in his arms, it felt wrong. Too wrong.

He turned his head around him, silently pleading for anything- no, anyone- to help him. To help her. 

A deafening silence greeted him instead. 

It was all it took for him to let out a small whimper as he pulled her limp body against his. Once brimming with the power of generations of Jedi power just a few moments ago, now felt limp and cold and wrong.

In a startling realization, he realized that she was finally gone. And he was left with nothing.

He can't go back to the first order, or final order, or whatever damn order Palpatine was yapping about. That era was finally over. Let them burn for all he cares. 

He can't go back to the resistance either, not even to deliver her body, because they'd rather shoot him on the spot for everything, he's done against them. And honestly, he has half the mind to just go there and receive justice. Whatever plans the resistance may have had for him is nothing to this type of pain.

He could die here. He could simply hold her in his arms and wither away and be content with just that because what is life when he can't spend it with her?

His mind flashing back to their encounter on the remains of that second Death Star. The rain, the exhilirated feeling of their little dance, his mother’s last breath, Rey’s hand on his-

Then, a thought struck him. In that moment, he knew what he must do. Nothing was going to save her now; the force and every damned ghost knew what she must sacrifice in order to defeat the emperor. The force was a cruel master and they took everything from him. 

His childhood. His conscience. His freedom. His family. His own self. He'd be damned if they think he'll let them take her too.

Ben took another breath. He can do this. If she can do it, so can he. Because she is his equal. His dyad. His one and only. His. 

With that thought, Ben Solo grounded himself, closed his eyes, and began to pull.

He emptied his tormented mind, soothed his shattered soul, mended his broken heart and poured all his love, all of him, into her. It felt like hours, days even, (because it couldn't be just a handful of minutes, it just can't) as he presses his hand harder against her stomach, willing for her to come back. To come back to him. 

_Be with me._

__

__

Rey. 

_Please._

As though those words pulled a trigger, he saw it.

It was just like the first time their hands touched for the first time in what felt like an eternity ago. When he found her drenched, scared and alone in her hut. Wet hair plastered to her neck, wrapped in a dirty blanket that he wished were his own arms. Hazel eyes beseeching and staring deep into his soul.

She never looked so beautiful to him that day. 

When she reached out her hand to him and promised him that he wasn't alone either. He saw it then too. The future of her by his side, hand in hand, as they face the galaxy together. 

Except then, it had only been a sliver. A peak between the spaces of a closed door. Not enough to decipher what it truly meant, but enough for him to know that so long as he was with her, he was on the right path.

But what been a simple flash before, became a floodgate of light pouring before him now. Images upon images of infinite possibilities barreled down his mind, too numerous to comprehend.

He sees her lifting her cold fingertips against his hand after pulling her back from the beyond. He sees her sitting up and cradling his face and whispering his name in reverence before pulling him in for a desperate kiss.

He sees himself smiling. Then he sees himself falling. And it all went to black. 

In the next vision, he sees himself standing by Rey's side, the twin suns casting a halo around her chocolate brown locks as they buried his mother and uncle's lightsabers into the sands of Tatooine. She lets out a sigh and leaned her head against his chest, he wrapped his arms her, pressed his lips against her forehead and closed his eyes. 

They were free. 

The next vision was different. They were back in the old throne room; adrenaline was still coursing in his veins after their defeat against the old supreme leader together. He reached for her hand, and she took it. He pulled him to her and whispered that she is everything to him. Everything.

They ruled justly and fairly. He made good on his promise to bring order to the galaxy with her, his empress, his love, his true equal, his side. They were loved, they were hated. But they had each other and it was all that matter to him.

Then came another, a similar scene, but they decided to just leave. Leave the First Order. Leave the Resistance. Just leave everything behind and start anew. And so, they did, they took the Snoke's escape pod and hopped to the nearest planet where they stole another ship, shed their old clothes and disappeared into the stars. The Jedi Killer and the last Jedi was never seen again. 

He shook off the shudder passing through his spine as he felt himself growing more fatigued. Ben knew he was pushing too deep, pushing past the point where he was sure there was no return but he kept going. His only guide between all these images being the light at the end of it all.

She's so close. She's right there. 

He pushed and he saw that moment in Starkiller Base, his father before him and pleading for him to come back. He was torn apart and yet Han Solo did not yield and asked him again to come back home, to help them make things right. He dropped his saber and embraced his father. That night, Kylo Ren died and Ben Solo returned. 

He and the scavenger were still at odds. She hated him, he intrigued her. Even their coldness around each other was not enough for them to reject the undeniable bond between the two of them. This time, she was the one who reached out to him.

They still fell hard for each other. They were a force to be reckoned with. Nothing will ever change that.

_Ben..._

_There! Right there!_ In between the images of all the possibilities, all the futures, all the visions, he feels her light, burning stronger than ever before. It calls to him, beckons him closer, telling him that he was almost there.

Ben was running now. Gone was the fatigue and the heartbreak. He ran with his hand outstretched before him, as if waiting for her to simply grab his hand. 

Suddenly, the visions didn't even seem to belong to him anymore. And yet, he can feel how undeniably his they still were.

In this timeline, she was a long-lost princess of a powerful planet that he must marry in order to strengthen the first order's grasp of the galaxy. There was still that undeniable pull the two seem try to ignore, but once they had embraced it… there was nothing they couldn’t do. 

In another she was still a scavenger, but he, a smuggler, following his father's footsteps. They had a whirlwind romance that ended with him promising to coming back for her. She waited. And she still waited.

In another he was a senator, and she, a Jedi knight. He knew where this story was headed. He knew that this was what costed Padme Amidala her life and Anakin Skywalker the light. Yet, he still pulled her to his bed and never let her go. 

Then comes the visions that didn't even seem to belong in this dimension. As if it was pulled from another far reach of galaxies unknown that he has yet to see.

In this one, she was a warrior queen, betrayed by her people as she was presented to him, their foreign invader, naked and bound like a sacrificial lamb. He cloaked her and fed her. He made sure that his warrior queen never felt helpless again.

He blinked and suddenly he was a soldier recovering from the aftermath of a great war, and she was his nurse, caring for him even when he treated her horribly. The vision ended with her kissing him in the mouth to shut him up and him promising to make it up to her.

He blinked again, and this time he owned a flower shop, and she owned a tattoo parlor. He brings her flowers every day before he heads off to work and she would draw for him and give him the warmest of smiles.

Every vision was more or less the same.

In every world they lived in, they were always somehow tied together.

A knightsguard and a great lady.

A scullery maid and a prince.

A teacher and an apprentice.

An alpha and an omega.

Black and white.

The sun and the moon.

Light and dark.

Always at the opposite end of the spectrum yet undoubtedly connected even when the odds are against them. Always together even when the world turns against them. 

Which is why he cannot let her go now. Not after he had just brought himself back to the light just for her. Not after fighting together and feeling as though he had finally done something right in his life. Not after they have just found one each again.

When he feels a tendril of the force, soft and gentle, skimming against his fingertips, Ben wasted no time gripping on that fragile little thing in his hand and _pulled._

At that moment, everything happened all at the same time. The visions continued as he wrapped his arms around that light as if he was afraid that if he loosened his grip, he'd lose her again.

He can't let her go. Not now, never again. He'll tear the force apart himself if they'll let them not have this moment, to finally have their peace, to finally-

"Ben."

Ben opened his eyes to see warm hazel ones staring right back at him. Her smile tired but at relieved. Face covered with muck and cuts, but bright. She still felt cold, but the pink in her cheeks have finally come back. _She was here._

"You're here." he whispered, almost afraid that any louder and he's snap this dream in half. He'd wake up in his quarters and floating in the vast emptiness of space while she was galaxies away from him.

Upon hearing his thoughts, Rey scrambled on his lap, "I'm here, Ben. I'm here." Rey said quickly, her hands cupping his face and pressing her lips against his, snapping him out of his thoughts as her force signature, sensing his troubles, embraced him in her own blanket of light. 

The kiss was... Everything. It was everything he could ever dream of and more. The gears in his head finally clicked into place, he finds himself wrapping one hand at the small of her back, the other cradling her head, and pulling her flush against him against the rubble ground. 

Rey gasped at the sudden proximity, but did not complain. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his torso and ran her fingers against his scalp to deepen the kiss, teasing his lower lip with her tongue. He nearly moaned. He probably did. He didn't really know at that point.

All he could think about was where once, the thought of something so bright and so pure would have been rejected by his own mind, as if there was an invisible barrier blocking them out, now there was none. He finds no static distortion, no dark whispers, no Snoke or Palpatine on that matter. 

Just her.

When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against each other, still reeling from the kiss they had shared and the adrenaline rush of defeating the emperor together.

"It's just us now." she says close against his lips, mirroring the words he once said to her in that fateful night at Starkiller Base.

Ben could only laugh lightly at how she twisted his own words in the most beautiful way possible. Rey, seemingly startled by the lopsided grin at first, laughed along with him. 

Yes. This is how it’s supposed to be. In every vision, future, timeline, dimension, whatever, he was always meant to be with her. 

Just Him. Rey. 

And apparently a desolate planet that was about to explode.

The moment ended to quickly for his liking and they both found themselves up in an instant, as they began running, climbing and jumping out of the barren wasteland of Exegol. Not once had they let go of each other.

Just as they were about to climb aboard his Silencer (they would've used Luke's X-wing, but seriously, why would they fly an outdated piece of junk that shouldn't even be able to fly in the first place?), Ben was struck with a thought that made him come to a halt, stopping Rey in the process.

"Ben?"

"I can't go with you."

Rey's eyes widened, and her grip on his hand tightened. 

"I can't go back to the Resistance, Rey."

Ships zipped above them, and the sound of explosions rung in the background, signaling the Resistance’s very close race to victory. And Ben knew what it meant if Rey walked into the Resistance with her sworn-enemy, hand-in-hand, after they were last seen fighting to the death. 

There was already no way he would ever go back to the First Order (Or was its Final Order? Oh. He really didn't know nor care anymore). With how the tides are quickly rising to the Resistance's favor, there is no point trying to revive an Order that's already as good as dead. 

But going back to the Resistance? The very same one he had tried, fruitlessly, to destroy? Where he felt his mother take her final breath? Where the people who he knows he had wronged and would rather shoot a blaster to his chest that to ever give him a pat on the back?

They would have him executed. 

And Rey would be alone again.

Ben was a selfish man. And in that moment, knowing that Rey may be left with a half of a whole, surrounded by people who would never understand her the way he does, he knew it to be true.

He sent those thoughts to Rey as he brought her to his chest, pressing her forehead against his and savoring what could be their last moment togeth-

"Don't say that," Rey hissed, clinging harder to the fabric of his shirt as if she was afraid, afraid he would disappear, "You said you'd be with me and I expect that you kriffing will be, Ben Solo."

"But the Resistance-"

"Doesn't need me anymore."

A flurry of thoughts prodded gently into his mind, them going to Tatooine together, burying his mother and uncle's sabers as they watch the sun set. 

It changed and suddenly they were on Naboo, on the country lake as they said their wedding vows and sealed their promises together. 

Then it changed again, and suddenly they were on Ach-to, hiding right under the Resistance's noses, as they made love all through the night in their hut. 

Finally, her vision cut to a small child, with black hair, playing underneath the rain, her sweet laughter breaking out into an excited squeal when she held out her hands and stopped the droplets mid-way from falling into the ground. 

The child turned to him then, hazel eyes bright with both light and darkness, screaming one word in pure joy to come look what she's done. Papa.

Ben gasped as he was finally taken out of the visions. He looked at Rey and saw her eyes, the same ones he had seen on that little girl, brimming with unshed tears, "You weren't the only one who had seen things when you brought me back."

Of course, the Force would let her see their futures together. How could they not? If he didn't know any better, he'd say the Force is bored middle aged man with nothing going on his life, other than to write shitty stories and using them as his playthings. 

Rey huffed out a laughter at his thoughts, "Well, that's one way to see it, I suppose."

"Rey, are you sure about this?"

"I can be selfish too, Ben. Let me have this. Let me have you."

His heart stuttered, his hands tightened around his waist as he took in the sight of this woman, his dyad and equal to the force, the other half of his soul, for any sign of lies or hesitation. He found none.

Instead, she looked at him with so much love, longing and an anxiety that it basically radiated off of her. She wanted this. She was willing to leave the Resistance behind, to be in Exile with him, to finally let go of her past so that they could face the future together. 

_The force brought us together and it will damn sure need to work harder if it wanted us apart again,_ she thought out loud, her voice in his head full of conviction, promise and... love. 

Pure, overwhelming, love. 

If his heart stuttered ago, it had stopped and resumed beating even faster now. It really was just them at that moment and nothing else mattered. 

He dived into her, pressing a hard kiss on her lips, that had her gasping in surprise. She quickly returned the kiss and pushed back. Never mind the bangs and explosions that can be heard all around them. He tilted his head as he moved his tongue across her lips, earning him a small whimper that he is sure to exploit. 

It was because of the sound of an even bigger explosion right above them that made them stop from going even further in their little exploration. He'll exploit those little noises later. They have to go. Now.

Rey nodded, as if hearing his thoughts (then again, she probably had). When they pulled back, Rey was still in his arms, and her calloused fingers found its way to the sides of his cheeks again, forcing him to look down to her,

_Be with me._

He reached for those calloused hands and placed them gently to his beating heart.

_Always._  
\----  
After the war, after seeing no trace of the Jedi Girl on the desolate planet of Exogol, the Resistance came to realize that Rey was gone. Her friends mourned and grieved together for their lost friend. They spent a week paying tribute of a great heroine who had sacrificed herself in order to save their lives.

But the galaxy must carry on and that’s exactly what they did. 

It’s what Rey would have wanted, Finn, the defected stormtrooper, her beloved friend, would say. 

When people talk of the Last Jedi. They talk about her with as much reverence as they did with the legendary Luke Skywalker. 

About how she came from a nowhere planet, scavenging and barganing in order to survive. 

About how she flew the Millenium Falcon perfectly upon first try with only the force to guide her. 

About how she was trained under three great war heroes to defeat the former Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren and came out the victor every time. 

The years go by. Songs and ballads were sung, monuments were raised and history books were updated and rewritten. 

All is well. 

But sometimes.

Sometimes they whisper. 

They whisper about how they’ve seen the ghost of a girl sporting three buns walking alongside a shadow of a man. They whisper of hearing the legendary Falcon zipping into the stars to disappear once more. They whisper about how the Supreme Leader may have survived the war and is waiting to rise again. 

Those whispers then became more elaborate. They whisper about the strange connection between the Jedi girl and the Knight of Ren. Maybe they were more than just “sworn enemies”. Maybe the force brought them to fight time and time again for a reason. Maybe they’re still alive. Somewhere. Out there.

They whispered and whispered and whispered. 

Little did they know, how there was a little bit of truth in their whispers. 

Little did they know about a small family living peacefully in the island of Ach-to, now free of the war and the darkness at last. 

Little did they know about the truth of these newly immerged force-users, who taught orphaned children who comes to the planet the ways of the force.

If the whispers seem to grow about the uncanny resemblance these two force masters shared with the ghosts of the Last Jedi and her Dark Knight, they are either oblivious or simply do not care.

Because as the two watch their students learn the art of the force, that is neither fully dark nor fully light either, from a cliff overlooking the blue oceans of Ach-to, with nothing more than pure balance and utter devotion they have for each other… Well… That’s none of their business now, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted them to be happy, was that **too much to ask for?**
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! <333


End file.
